


Loser

by analdosh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Blood and cum, Blood and cum mixed together, F/M, Fighting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, LOL idk what i did, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Unhealthy Sex, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analdosh/pseuds/analdosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sex you have with Tsukishima is not hate sex. You don't even hate Tsukishima, actually you kind of really like him when he's not a complete fucking asshole. Which was hard to come by. What you guys have is not by anyway healthy but, it's so good. It's not a careful way of BDSM. It's mainly you two beating the shit out of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loser

**Author's Note:**

> i uh really like tsukishima having a fighting kink with everyone EXPECT yama bc hes a golden star child ok listen

The sex you have with Tsukishima is not hate sex. You don't even hate Tsukishima, actually you kind of really like him when he's not a complete fucking asshole. Which was hard to come by. What you guys have is not by anyway healthy but, it's so good. It's not a careful way of BDSM. It's mainly you two beating the shit out of each other.

 

Rules? Whoever wins the fight gets to come. Also no biting of the genitalia

 

You duck a swing that comes flying towards your face. In a swift motion, you head dive into Tsukishima's stomach causing you both to collapse onto the floor. You roll on top and start wailing on him, Tsukishima takes as much damage from the surface beneath him as from the fist above. It's painful, he's not fond of this but he's fond of how easy he can take control of this.

He rears up and headbutts you right in the face. You in utter shock, tip over and fall onto Tsukishima's legs. Blood squirts from your nose and lip as he pounces on top of you. He takes your vulnerability in his advance and pins your arms with his knees, unzipping his fly and sticking his dick in your bloody mouth.

'What a sick bastard.' You thought, tears gathering and fall down your face.

You began to squirm, scratching at his thighs. You try to overthrow him like he did you, but he was too heavy. Minutes went by and you wore thin, giving into getting face fucked.

"Looks like I win." Tsukishima says, grinning as he holds down one of your arms with his hand and the other with his knee. He propped his free hand against the floor for balance causing his thigh muscles to scream in pain but he can barely feel it anymore since hes so worked up.

He fucks your throat, shallow and fast. You gag a little, remembering what in your mouth was a mixture of precum, saliva, and blood. Tsukishima pulls out enough to be sure that you weren't going to throw up on his dick, but surely enough pushes back in.

Tsukishima is about to come when you decide to attack again. His guard was down and his face was priceless when he shifts back a bit, freeing your arms. You immediately went for his ribs. You saw him shudder with his lovely 'o' face, cumming all over your face when you went for another punch.

"Fuck." He says, as he falls back on your legs. You kick him off and jump up to your feet.

"You asshole, you got cum in my cut." You went straight to the bathroom and wash your entire face from blood, sweat, and cum. Finishing with yourself, you stuck some toilet paper up your nose and walk out to see Tsukishima fixing himself in the mirror. 

"We really did a number on each other this time, huh?" He makes eye contact with your through the mirror. His nose trickled with blood and bruises already started to form around his face. You laughed and threw him a wet towel then started to fix your own clothes. You both fixed yourselves in silence until you cleared your throat.

"I'm going to win next time." You looked up at him, rubbing you nose with a single finger. He laughed and looked down at you. "That's what you said last time." He laughed out, walking towards your door. "Anyways, you know losers have to buy the winner lunch tomorrow. I want to go to that new, expensive, coffee shop across campus." He huffed out as he tied his shoes. You laughed and punched him in the arm. "Whatever fucker." Was all you said. You got on your tippy toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. When you went to walk away, he grabbed you arm and took you in for a deeper kiss. 

You broke the kiss and watched him grab for his bag and open your front door. 

"See ya tomorrow, loser." 

Next time, you planned on winning over that jackass.

**Author's Note:**

> Please LET ME KNOW IF I DID GOOD im not sure of it but if something sounds or looks weird pls inform me thatll be pretty dope
> 
> im thinking about writing a follow up? but i am lazy and in need of IDEAS mr. krabs!!! 
> 
> anyways thank u for reading and the kudos 
> 
> i loves yalls and papa bless


End file.
